loe151fandomcom-20200213-history
Loe151
Loe151 Runescape player who is currently level 200. He makes videos on Youtube and is known as Loe151 on there. He used to be known as Loe151videos (and sometimes still is), but he managed to get his original name back. He is mostly well known for his Pokemon Hoenn Dex video, but is also known for some of his previous Maplestory videos, his Runescape videos, his other Pokemon videos, and some Anime uploads. He first began making videos because he wanted a 3rd Age Full Helm. He thought that if he was famous, he could tell someone he'd be their friend if they sold him a 3rd Age Full Helm. Both this and Skychi were his influences to make videos. He is not incredibly well-known, and only makes videos when he feels like it. Loe151's Goals, Promises, and Achievements On his Youtube Channel awhile back, there was a hint saying that Loe151 would be making a website, or was already working on one. No site has been seen yet, and no site will likely ever be seen. It has been confirmed that this is considered to be Loe151's website. Loe151's ultimate goal is to get the Completionist Cape on Runescape. Skillcapes *On May 24, 2009, Loe151 obtained his first skillcape, the Cooking Cape. *On June 25, 2009, Loe151 obtained his second skillcape, the Quest Cape. *On November 30, 2009, Loe151 obtained his third skillcape, the Attack Cape. *On June 23, 2010, Loe151 obtained his fourth skillcape, the Magic Cape. *On October 4, 2010, Loe151 obtained his fifth skillcape, the Woodcutting Cape. *On December 22, 2010, Loe151 obtained his sixth skillcape, the Firemaking Cape. *On February 21, 2011, Loe151 obtained his seventh skillcape, the Strength Cape. *On February 28, 2011, Loe151 obtained his eighth skillcape, the Constitution (Hitpoints) Cape. *On April 16, 2011, Loe151 obtained his ninth skillcape, the Defence Cape. *On September 12, 2011, Loe151 obtained his tenth skillcape, the Herblore Cape. *On September 12, 2011, Loe151 obtained his eleventh skillcape, the Fletching Cape. *On December 19, 2012, Loe151 obtained his twelfth skillcape, the Summoning Cape. *On December 27, 2012, Loe151 obtained his thirteenth skillcape, the Dungeoneering Cape. *On January 29, 2013, Loe151 obtained his fourteenth skillcape, the Crafting Cape. *On April 20, 2013, Loe151 obtained his fifteenth skillcape, the Smithing Cape. *On April 27, 2013, Loe151 obtained his sixteenth skillcape, the Ranged Cape. *On May 19, 2013, Loe151 obtained his seventeenth skillcape, the Construction Cape. *On May 25, 2013, Loe151 obtained his eighteenth skillcape, the Hunter Cape. *On June 22, 2013, Loe152 obtained his nineteenth skillcape, the Mining Cape. Videos His videos consist mainly of Runescape and Pokemon, but he also has one Youtube Poop and some Anime Clips. He once had Maplestory videos, over 40 Runescape videos, other anime clips, one other Youtube Poop, and some random crap. He deleted many of his videos due to them being awful or copyrighted. He now has just over 20 videos and does usually not upload very often. Reasons for lack of uploads are: *Too lazy *Busy with school *No video ideas *Training heavily on Runescape or some other game *Enjoying free time Links http://www.youtube.com/user/Loe151videos#p/a